labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Habuka Mei
|birthdate = |born = |bloodtype = A or O |zodiac = Gemini |height = 155cm |shoesize = 23.5cm |occupation = Singer, Idol |agency = Nippon Columbia |active = 2017 - Present ( years) |labels = Label The Garden (former) |acts = Shine Fine Movement |group = Shine Fine Movement |joined = September 15, 2017 |graduated = June 30, 2019 |mcolor = |days = 1 Year, 9 Months, 16 Days |debutsingle = Hikari Crescendo |lastsingle = Dancing Dreamer |blog = Official Blog Tag |twitter = |instagram = }}Habuka Mei '(羽深芽生) is a Japanese pop singer and musical actress. She was the sub-leader of Shine Fine Movement. Biography Early Life Habuka was born in 1999 in Tokyo, Japan, to parents whose names are undisclosed. 2017 On September 15 Habuka was announced that she will debut in the the third major group Shine Fine Movement. Along with Tachibana Nao, Tachibana Riko, Asahina Ruu, and Tachibana Saki. It was also announced that she would be the sub-leader. 2018 On May 19, Habuka celebrated her 19th birthday with a special birthday concert titled Seven Seeds Vol.37 ～Habuka Mei Birthday Party～. 2019 On May 25, it was announced that Shine Fine Movement, the group Habuka is part of, would disband on June 30. She plans to focus on fulfilling her dream of being a musical actress.https://twitter.com/SFM_LTG/status/1132527906284900353 (In Japanese). Shine Fine Movement Official Twitter. 2019-05-25."2019/5/26��めい��" (In Japanese). Habuka Mei Official Blog. 2019-05-26 From May 30 to June 6, Habuka and Tachibana Saki participated in the Sonoda Hideki Engeki-sai musical ''Back Home."橘咲希&羽深芽生 出演！" (In Japanese). Shine Fine Movement Official Twitter. 2017-12-15 On June 2, Habuka celebrated her 20th birthday with a special birthday concert titled Seven Seeds Vol.76 ~Habuka Mei Birthday Party~. From August 29 to September 1, Habuka performed in the Dance Revolution ~Sonotoki no Watashi~ 2019."☆.。.:*【注目】。.:*°☆" (in Japanese). Habuka Mei Official Twitter. 2019-07-15. From October 26 to October 29, Habuka performed in the stage play Blues na Hibi･Aa 〜 Gasu Ketsu!."【告知】" (in Japanese). Habuka Mei Official Twitter. 2019-09-21. From November 20 to November 24, Habuka performed in musical play Shoukoujyo Sarah. She was in the Team Etolie cast and played the character Jane."【告知】" (in Japanese.) Habuka Mei Official Twitter. 2019-10-06. Personal Life Family= She has a younger sister."2人目のお姉ちゃん��めい��" (In Japanese). Habuka Mei Official Blog. 2017-12-15 |-|Education= As of March 2018 Habuka has graduated from high school and started her first year in university. When Habuka joined Label The Garden she was in her third year of high school. |-|Name Meaning= Habuka's given name, "Mei," means bud (芽; me) combined with life (生; i). Profile Stats= * '''Name: Habuka Mei (羽深芽生) * Nickname: * Birthday: * Blood Type: A or O * Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan * Height: 153cm * Zodiac Sign: Gemini * Label The Garden Status: **2017.9.15 Shine Fine Movement member *'Hikari Color:' Blue (2017-2019) * LTG Groups: ** Shine Fine Movement (2017-2019) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Color:' Blue *'Favorite Food:' Chocolate *'Hobbies:' 1 person Musical *'Special Skill:' Jazz Dance, singing, acting *'Learning Language:' English Work Stage * 2019 Back Home * 2019 Blues na Hibi･AA 〜 Gasu Ketsu! (ブルースな日々･ああ〜ガス欠！) * 2019 Shoukoujyo Sarah (小公女セーラ) Trivia * She went to the same kindergarten and elementary school as Tachibana Riko."2人目のお姉ちゃん��めい��" (In Japanese). Habuka Mei Official Blog. 2017-12-15 * She has bad eyesight, so she wears contacts and glasses.https://twitter.com/mei_LTG/status/918494761694117888 (In Japanese). Habuka Mei Official Twitter. 2017-10-12 * She was in the band at her high school."おともだち��めい��" (In Japanese). Habuka Mei Official Blog. 2017-12-15 * She has been listening to more idol songs due to Tachibana Saki. * She dreams of being a musical actress.https://twitter.com/mei_LTG/status/1085194072535355394 (In Japanese). Habuka Mei Official Twitter. 2019-01-15 See Also * Gallery:Habuka Mei * List:Habuka Mei Discography Featured in * List:Habuka Mei Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Twitter *Official Blog Tag *Official Instagram Category:Shine Fine Movement Category:1999 Births Category:People from Tokyo Category:Gemini Category:May Births Category:2017 Additions Category:Leaders Category:Habuka Mei Category:Blood Type O Category:Blood Type A Category:Blue Member Color Category:Members currently attending university Category:Members who perform overseas Category:2019 Departures